Ladybugs and Pacts
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [HCR] Family makes you say the strangest things... [Fluff].[WIP].[Complete]
1. Visitors

Hey all!

Here's another Callration fic for all of us HCR-ers out there :) The concept was just a little thing that came to me a while back lol Hope you like :)

**Dsclmr** - The only CSI things I own are T-Shirts, books, over-played DVDs, computer games...and the concept of this fic.

**Dedicated to** Eri (Who I was talking to while writing this); Rosanna (For Charlie ;) ) and Ste (For 'Vietnam!' 'Benny' and Thin Lizzy/Van Morrison :p )

* * *

'So what do we have?' Horatio asked, allowing the glass door to swing shut behind him as he entered the Ballistics Lab. 

Calleigh turned to face her supervisor, 'The test was inconclusive. I couldn't find anything to suggest that this' She held up a .22 calibre 'was, or wasn't, your murder weapon. I'm sorry Horatio'.

'Hmm. It was worth a try. Thank you for your time'

'No problem. I'm just going to finish these reports and do some recreational shooting' she smiled at the thought of the cold metal in her hands for fun, not for work, not that it was any different with purpose. 'Miami seems to be behaving nicely tonight'

'That it does. Not many scenes to speak of'

'Calleigh?' A new voice asked from the doorway

'Hey Paula'

'Hi, erm, there's some people to see you at reception. They say their names are Junior and Ladybug?'

Without a word, Calleigh swivelled in her chair, jumped off and practically ran past Horatio and Paula, who facially shrugged to each other.

xXxXxXxXx

'Aunt Calleigh!' a young girl called as she ran down the hall to the bullet girl.

'Oh my lord' Calleigh said sweeping the smiling child onto her hip. 'Miss Amelia, what are you doing here?' she asked once the small blonde child had finished hugging her neck.

'Come to see you silly'

Calleigh's already large smile widened at the sight of her younger brother at the end of the hall. Quick-walking the distance, she drew him into a one-armed hug. 'Kenny! Oh my gosh it's great to see you!'

'You too sis' he beamed. Although he was taller than Calleigh, he was 3 years younger and with the family life she often craved. During their childhood, it was Calleigh who brought up herself, Kenwall Junior and their youngest brother, Charlie, while their parents searched for answers to financial and social problems in the bottom of a bottle. Kenny had always been a good child - helping around the 'house', taking Charlie to school, not letting their circumstances ruin his own happiness and that of his big sister. And now he was married! That part still took some getting used to for Calleigh.

'What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you...'

'Lynette needed some time to herself, so we thought we'd come and visit Aunt Calleigh, didn't we sweetness?' he asked his daughter, who was playing with one of Calleigh's earrings.

'And because Mommy ate my brother' Calleigh couldn't help but giggle at the 5yr old's reference to her pregnant mom.

'How _are_ Lynette and my future nephew?'

'They're both great.' He said with a proud glint in his green eyes. 'Mom's taking good care of them'

'I bet' she chuckled. 'She taking good care of you?'

Junior nodded his reply

'and…herself?' Calleigh asked apprehensively, pretending to be more focused on smoothing down her niece's shoulder-length blonde hair.

'If you mean, 'Is she drinking again?', then no. She's still sober'

Calleigh met his eyes with a sheepish grin.

'What about dad?'

'He's sober…for the moment. He lapses every-now-and-again'

Kenny slowly nodded, 'Is that necklace from him?' he asked, gesturing to a jade pendant draped across her neckline.

Fingering the smooth surface, 'It was an...apology present'

'Calleigh, you cant keep doing that. He's not your responsibility' his voice grew concerned and tired.

'But he's our dad' she replied innocently

'Genetically, yes. But he hasn't been there for us emotionally, _or_ physically, since we were kids'

'I cant just ignore him, Junior'

'I can'

'Let's not do this, okay? Cant we just enjoy your trip without arguing over our parental issues?'

Junior chuckled at the understatement of their 'issues', but nodded.

Calleigh looked past Kenny's shoulders to see Horatio walking towards them, his face to the floor as usual. _How he knows where he's going, ill never know! _'Oo, there's someone I want you to meet.' She said to Junior, before calling Horatio over to the small crowd of Duquesnes'.

'Horatio Caine, this is my brother Kenny Junior and my niece Amelia'

Horatio shook Kenny's hand, reintroducing himself, before turning to the youngster who sat so naturally in Calleigh's arms. 'Hi there'

'Hello' Amelia smiled, 'I like your sunglasses'

'Thank you' he said, pulling them from his neck. He looked into them as if checking his reflection. 'I tell you what, why don't you look after them for me?'

'Really!'

'Sure'

'Thank you Hor-a-tio' she managed to say, her large smile gaining momentum as it chased its way to her ears. She carefully placed them around her eyes. They drowned her pretty features, but made her look even more adorable. 'Aunt Calleigh, will you take me to the beach so I can play with the glasses?'

'I've got to work now, Ladybug, maybe a little later?'

'Go now' Horatio inputted before Amelia's smile had chance to drop to her feet

'Are you sure?' Calleigh asked

'Of course, I mean, you said it yourself, you've only got reports to do, and ill page you if we need you'

She searched his eyes for any uncertainty, but saw only sincerity. 'If you're sure'

'Im sure'

'Then I will' She smiled, pacing the child back onto the floor but grabbing her hand. 'Thank you'

'Anytime. Now I'm going to go and drag Eric and Speed away from the Xbox, it was nice to meet you Kenny' he crouched down, 'and it was a pleasure to meet you, Amelia'

'Bye Horatio' her little head angled upwards slightly so she could keep her new glasses on

He smiled and stood to face Calleigh, 'Have fun' and with that he disappeared back down the halls.

'So that was Horatio Caine'

xXxXxXxXx

...TBC...


	2. The Beach

**A/N **- I suppose you could call this 'Chapter 1a', because I'd already written out chapter 2, but decided to explore the sibling relationship a wee bit more :)

* * *

The hummer pulled to a stop just off the beach. Junior helped Amelia to unbuckle herself and run off into the sand, while Calleigh grabbed her purse and locked up. She linked arms with Kenny as they followed the youngster on the golden sand.

'She looks so cute!' Calleigh exclaimed, watching Amelia's little sundress flounce about as she chased the waves.

Amelia sat down in the sand and started to take off her socks and shoes, leaving them in the middle of the beach before running back into the sea. She only went up to her ankles, but I was enough to make her squeal with excitement.

Calleigh and Kenny giggled as they made their way up to the perma-smiled child, who's sunhat was now at their feet thanks to a gust of wind. Amelia put a hand to her head as if to say 'I'm sure I had a hat on when I came here!' and she spun around and ran back up her dad.

'Daddy, please tell Mr. Wind _not_ to steal my hat'

'I will, sweetness, don't you worry.' Kenny reassured her, crouching down to her small height to put her hat back on her, 'Now don't go to far okay?'

'Okay' she smiled, running back to the waves.

Kenny fell back onto the sand from his position and put his arms out behind him for support. Calleigh joined.

'It's so great to you two'

'It's great to see you too'

'I cant believe how much Amelia's grown! I hardly get to see her'

'You get pictures'

'Yeah, but its not the same as seeing her take off her hat, dunk it in the sea, then put it back on her head'

'huh?' Kenny asked. He followed Calleigh's pointed finger, 'Amelia, the fish don't want to wear your hat'

'Okay daddy!' she called back, her white sunhat with little red cherries now stuck to her face and dripping on to her matching dress. Calleigh stifled a giggle.

'You're a really good father you know'

'Thanks, I'm just kinda winging it from day-to-day' he replied, looking to his frolicking daughter, 'I didn't exactly have a good role-model of how to do the fatherly thing'

'No, we didn't really, did we?'

'I had a good motherly role model though' he smiled, nudging Calleigh with his shoulder.

Calleigh smiled, looking down to her lap. 'So how long are you in town?'

'Only till tomorrow. Lynette just wanted to 'Lynette time' to get the nursery ready and to veg out'

'She's not got long left now' Calleigh shook her head. It seemed like only yesterday she was saying that to Kenny about Amelia, now she was 5 and getting a little brother! She couldn't help but think about what _she'd_ achieved in that half-a-decade: 3 broken relationships; 33, no…34, convictions; and level 2 status.

Junior spotted the sullen look on his big sister's face. 'Hey, you're going to meet somebody. You're going to have lots of little babies and teach them all how to fire a 9mm glock, okay?'

Calleigh chuckled at his statement 'How do you always know exactly what to say to a woman?'

A mock-smug look spread across his face as he breathed on his knuckles and wiped them on shirt, 'I know my stuff'

After Calleigh half-snorted, half-laughed, he went on 'Anyway, by the way you talk on the phone, I'd say you'd already met him'

'What? Who?' she asked, _as if I don't know._

'Horatio'

'What! No, he's-he's my boss'

'So?' Junior replied as if it was the stupidest reason he'd ever heard

'_So _there's like…9 rules against it'

'So you've looked?' A smug smile was spreading across his handsome features. Not many people could get Calleigh Duquesne flustered, but Kenny Duquesne was a master.

Blowing out air through her mouth, raising her eyebrows and slightly shaking her head 'No'

'Oh, right' he said with a voice as if he'd just got what she meant, 'so the CSI handbook, that you haven't needed to look in for, oh 6 years, just happened to fall onto your lap at the exact page that told of inter-company relationships'

Realising just how silly she'd sounded, 'Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the detective of this family'

'Yeah, but I was always better at it than you' he shrugged off

'Oh really!' swatting his arm

'Really!' Junior told, throwing a handful of sand

Throwing some back, she called in backup 'Amelia! Come save you're aunt Calleigh from mean daddy!'

Amelia came bounding up the sand and threw herself on top of her daddy who made a wounded sound before playing dead.

'Thank you Ladybug!' Calleigh said excitedly, slapping hands with her saviour.

Amelia let out a squeal of laughter as her father 'suddenly' regained consciousness and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. He stood up and swung her round onto his hip.

'Who wants ice cream?' Calleigh asked, happier than she'd been in a long time

'Me! Me! Me!' Amelia shouted excitedly, sticking her hand in the air. Junior copied, which caused Calleigh to close to eyes, chuckling 'Oh Lord'

Calleigh and Junior, with little Amelia in her fathers arms, manoeuvred their way through the sunbathing crowds to the beach hut just down the way. Calleigh looked over to her little brother, he was only asking Amelia what ice cream she wanted, but it was sight that would stay with her the rest of her life.

...TBC...


	3. Pacts

This is where we Jump The Shark...

Huge thanks to **Everyone** who has been reviewing - love ya all!

* * *

A knock at the door to Calleigh's apartment revealed Horatio on her step.

'Hi!' she greeted him 'Come in!'

'I heard you were babysitting' he smiled, crossing the threshold

'Yeah,' she said closing the door, 'just after you left us, Eric and Speed introduced themselves as my 'work brothers' and decided they needed to take Junior out so to discuss 'their little sister growing up'. I'm slightly worried'

'Hmm' Horatio chuckled. He followed Calleigh through a door and into a pastel yellow room, which also held a sleeping Amelia who lay sprawled out on the couch. Her blonde hair (_an obvious Duquesne trait_ observed Horatio) half covering her face.

'She fell asleep while we were watching Nemo' she beamed. (_Motherhood agrees with her _thought Horatio) 'I was just about to carry her up when the doorbell rang'

'Want me to?'

'Sure' she smiled as Horatio took off his jacket and laid it upon the couch, before carefully slipping his arms underneath Amelia's neck and legs. Calleigh grabbed her Eeyore plushie and followed them up the stairs.

-

'Just in here' she whispered, guiding Horatio into a room. She pulled back the covers on the small spare bed and stepped back to watch him gently place Amelia on the pillows, then step back to allow Calleigh access. Crouching down, she carefully prised the sunglasses from her hand and placed them on the bedside table. Amelia stirred slightly, turning onto her side. Calleigh placed the worn Eeyore next to her and pulled the covers up to her neck. She gently moved her little fringe, placed a kiss on her forehead whispering 'Sweet dreams ladybug' then joined Horatio at the door.

'You're really good with her you know' he whispered

'You're not to bad yourself' she smiled, quietly closing the door behind them. 'You want a drink?'

'Sure'

-

Calleigh joined Horatio on the couch with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. 'You know, she hasn't let go of those glasses all night'

Horatio smiled

'You can get them back tomorrow when they go home'

'She can keep them'

'No, she cant do that' Calleigh shook her head

'Okay, well tell her that I'll get them back next time she comes to visit her Aunt Calleigh, that way you'll get to see her again soon'

Her smile turned sad as she looked into her glass. 'You're going to miss her' he observed

'So much' I don't get to see them that much, with them back in Louisiana and me here. And now Lynette with having a little boy soon…'

'You're afraid you're never going to see him?'

'Yeah. I mean, I get pictures sent to me by Junior and my mom, but it not the same as seeing them grow up in front of you'

'No its not. You'll just have to actually use your holidays and go visit them' he joked 'and them you'

Calleigh nodded smiling. _Only Horatio could make it sound so simple. _

'Okay, enough about me.' Ever the one to divert conversations away from herself, 'What about you?'

'What about me?'

'Do you see any kiddies in your future?' She asked brightly, snuggling into the couch cushions.

'Hmm' he smiled at her 'subtle' change of subject. 'Well I'd hope, but I'm running out of time though'

'Shush you!'

'hmm. I've always seen 2 girls and boy'

'You'd be a good father' she smiled, taking the last sip of her wine and refilling her own and Horatio's glasses. 'Did you get as far as names for them?'

'Well I know Horatio certainly isn't one' he chuckled taking a drink

'Aww why? I like Horatio, its unique and…special'

'It's not so great when you're in high school'

'Ahh'

'Yeah' he smiled 'but I've always said Annalise'

'Annalise Caine – That's so adorable' she grinned

'Thank you. It was my mom' A look of pride and longing flashed across his features, of which Calleigh caught and promised never to forget. He took another drink, asking 'What about you? Any little ones?'

'I've always wanted a family, but then I think to my own childhood and think 'maybe not''

'You can't let that destroy your chances. If anything, it would probably make you an even better mother, you'd appreciate what _not_ to do and when'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right' _Once again, leave it to Horatio to make it sound so simple._

'Any names?'

She picked at her cuticles, saying 'Erm, every time I allowed myself to think that far ahead…something would always happen to set me back a few more years. Dad…work…men'

'You can't give up'

'Oh no. Lord no. I would never give up. I suppose I'm just scared of getting my hopes up only for them to be destroyed in the grandest scale'

'Well what about marriage?'

'I'd love for that to be in my future…but so far… the right guy hasn't been in my present. But what about you? You've done the whole marriage thing. No kids?'

'No. We were too young. She was an up-and-coming lawyer. I'd just made it into the bomb squad. I suppose you could say we were more married to our jobs than we were each other. We had discussed children, but decided it wouldn't have been fair on them'

During his answer, Calleigh had begun to rub her neck and shoulder, which elicited a concerned look from Horatio. 'I'm not used to carrying Amelia all day'

'Turn around, I'll massage it for you' to which she complied.

'So you would consider marriage again?' she asked, trying to get back on subject

'Sure, if she were the right girl'

Calleigh nodded taking another sip from her wine. '…You know what we should do?'

'What's that?'

'Make a pact' she rolled her head to the right for Horatio's healing touch to explore more twists and knots

'What kind of pact?'

'The kind that I recently found out that Eric and Speed have. Eric with a girl from college and Speed with Kerry Delgado from the lab.' She sipped her drink. 'You see, they've made a pact that if they're not married by a certain age…they marry each other'

'Speed and Delgado?'

Calleigh spun to face Horatio again, with a mischievous look 'I know, I've always thought it was more than just DNA with those two'

'Hmm…so you think _we_ should make such a pact?'

'Sure, I mean, that way we'd both ensure that we had that family we'd always thought about.' Her smile turned cautious, 'That is, of course, if you'd want to marry me'

'Without question. It's whether you'd want to marry me'

'More than you could know' she sheepishly replied, keeping eye-contact

'Okay, so what ages?' Horatio asked, placing his drink back on the table. Willing his heart to slow the accelerated beating

'Erm…lets say…by the time you're 46 and I'm 32'

'Calleigh, you're 31 and I'm 45 right now'

She looked at him with a mock-disappointed/deep-thought gaze, 'you're right, that wouldn't give us a lot of time to plan'.

'And we still haven't been on out first date'

She intensified the look 'That's true'. Blood was loudly rushing to her ears.

'So we should go on that pretty soon'

'We should'

'Tomorrow at seven?'

'I could make that' she shrugged her shoulders, but her smile was breaking through her façade. She put her drink next to Horatio's on the table and edged closer to her…fiancé?

'So do we shake on this pact or something?' he asked, also closing the distance

'I'm not sure. Eric and Speed never really gave me the particulars' she edged that little bit closer

'That's a shame' Horatio tucked a strand of hair behind her ear 'maybe we should invent our own'

Calleigh looked at him with that mischievous/innocent look that he couldn't get enough of 'What did you have in mind Lt. Caine?' Their noses were practically touching

'Oh I don't know…' Their lips touched.

Years of hidden desire and forbidden attraction manifested into a tender but passionate kiss that made Calleigh tingle to her toes

'Well, that's that then…I guess we're getting married' She told, reluctantly breaking away.

'I guess we are' he beamed 'Ill pick you up at seven?'

'Ill be here' she replied watching him rise from his seat

'Ill let you and Amelia enjoy the rest of your night. Ill let myself out'

She heard the door latch and brought her fingers up to her lips, still able to feel the sensation of Horatio's upon her own. Snapping back into reality, she grabbed the cordless from the table. Quickly dialling the number as if it were the only one left in her mind, she waited for an answer.

'_Alexx Woods'_

'Alexx, It's Calleigh'

'_Hi Sugar, how are you?'_

'Engaged'

'…_Say that again?'_

'Alexx, I'm engaged'

'_To who!' _Her voice rose an octave

'Horatio' Calleigh replied, matter of factly

'_You're engaged…to Horatio' _Alexx said, unsure if it was a question or a statement

'Yeah' She couldn't contain it any longer, her voice had squeaked!

'_Oh my god! Details!'_

'Can you come over?'

'_Ill be there in 5'_

She clicked off and Calleigh replaced the phone on the table, her smile still ear-to-ear.

* * *

**A/N - **Did I ruin it with this chapter:s lol


	4. Long Goodbyes

You guys really are spoiling me with all the gorgeous things you're saying your reviews! Thank you to each and everyone of you :)

Im getting the sensation that this story is kinda going a bit AU or OOC, if it is,I apologise, and hope you like the OOC characters :p

Becs x

* * *

'Goooood morning!' Calleigh greeted 

'Is it?' Kenny replied groggily, slowly taking a seat at the kitchen counter, and slowly laying his head in his arms. His complexion had taken a slightly grey turn and his eyes looked faded but bloodshot.

'Does my little brother have a hangover?' she asked, mock-shocked, trying to stifle a giggle, and the evil intentions of dropping some pans – accidentally of course! She'd heard him come home from his little adventure in the Miami clubs at about 3am, he'd made it as far as the couch, then collapsed in a drunken stupor.

'Nooo!' He said. Calleigh placed a plate of bacon, French toast in front of him, all dripping in Mapel Syrup. 'Okay, maybe a little'

'You want some toast?' she sniggered, removing the plate

'and some asprin' he pleaded. 'Where's Amelia?'

'Playing outside with her glasses' She glanced out of the small kitchen window, to see her young niece putting the glasses on Eeyore, chattering away.

'Did I miss anything last night?'

'Yes you did! You missed Finding Nemo!' her voice taking an accusatory tone, before confessing 'Well, actually, so did Amelia, she fell asleep'

'Anything else?' he asked, dismissing her early morning humor.

'_Horatio came over, we kissed, we got engaged! Well, actually, we got engaged, planned our first date, then kissed.' Yeah, I can't say that. '_'Nope', she replied nonchalantly, putting 2 small pills and a glass of water in front of him.

Kenny nodded, downing the pills with a grimace 'Oh hey, can you I ask a favour?'

'Depends on what it is' placing a plate of dry toast on the counter

'Can I borrow this?' Junior asked, holding a charcoal grey Men's suit jacket. _Horatio's _men's suit jacket.

An old movie quote popped into Calleigh's head at the sight of the jacket, 'Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish'. Only Mary Poppin's could get her out of explaining this one!

'Er…erm…'

'Or better yet, can you ask Horatio if I can borrow it?' he was enjoying this.

'Er…'

'Calleigh, full sentences please' he prompted

'Okay fine' she huffed, rolling her eyes, and taking the seat next to her little brother, 'Horatio came over'

'and…'

'and…he left his jacket?' hoping that would be enough. The look that she was facing, told her it wasn't.

'Okay, but we had had wine, and I'm not sure if he'll even remember it today, or want to'

'What happened?' he was getting a little concerned

She explained how he'd come over and helped her put Amelia to bed; how they'd drank a bottle of wine between them and how the conversation soon got onto marriage, and…proposals. And of course how Alexx came over at 1am to girl-talk.

'He proposed!'

'Actually…I think, technically, I did'

'And he said yes'

'Well, he didn't say no' she remembered, not quite sure if she or Kenny was right.

'Calleigh, you need to talk to him'

'That's what Alexx said, and I'm going to…I think' avoiding his gaze 'Look, I'm due in work at 12, so I can talk to him then'

'No, you need to talk to him now'

'Why?'

''cos I know you, you'll put it off, and put it off, until you hope it no longer applies'

'What am I going to say! 'Hello Horatio, how are you? Oh by the way, did we get engaged last night?' I don't think so' she shook her head to emphasize her point

Junior thought for a moment, 'You don't need to. Phone him up and say that he left his jacket here, and see how he reacts to that to determine whether he remembers or not'

Calleigh shook her head in amazement 'You know, I was awake all night trying to figure out what to do, and you come in with a perfectly plausible plan after 5 minutes!'

'I told you, it's a gift. Now pick up the phone!'

Groaning and slumping her shoulders (a trick she'd learnt from Amelia when she was told she couldn't feed Eeyore her cereal), she picked up the cordless from the counter and hit speed dial #1.

Taking a deep breath, she waited for an answer

'_Horatio Caine'_

'Horatio, its Calleigh'

'_Good morning'_

'Yeah, good morning. I was just phoning to say…you left your jacket here last night'

'_I left my jacket?'_

'Yeah, I think it must have fallen behind the couch or something' she said, waving her hand to shut up her brother who was asking what he was saying,

'_the couch, right. Do you want to bring it to me today? Or I can pick it up tonight'_

'Tonight?' she held her breath

'_When I pick you up for dinner…if, of course, you… still want to go…'_

'No! No, I still want to go' she spun around and shook her balled fist at Junior with a large smile

'_Okay, good. Ill pick you up at seven. Oh, hey, actually, would you mind bringing me the jacket today? I want to get it dry-cleaned'_

'Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. Ill bring it with me later'

'_Thanks. See you then'_

He clicked off.

-

'Ooh, does H have a hot date for tonight?' Eric asked his boss, looking up from his steaming cup of coffee. He was practically swimming in the drink before the loud noise assaulted his delicate senses.

'Sounds like he had a hot one yesterday as well. Couch…left jacket…' Speed teased. They were alone in the break room, waiting for an assignment, when Horatio got his mystery call.

'Fellas…' he warned, placing his cell back onto his belt loop.

'oh come on H, you cant have a phone call like _that _and not give us any juicy details! Especially since, who ever it was, gave you a reason to smile like _that_'' Eric whined, gesturing to the smile plastered across the Lt.'s face

'I'm going to go and see what Trace has for us' Horatio softly chuckled, leaving his fellow CSI's to play the guessing game.

Eric and Speed looked at each other, 'He's definitely getting some' commented Tim.

'But from who?'

'Whoever brings his jacket back today'

-

'Soo? What did he say?'

'He said he'd get it tonight when he picked me up'

'But you said…'

'Then he asked me to bring the jacket with me today, but he's still picking me up at seven' her cheeks were beginning to smart from the smile across her lips

Junior got up from his chair and hugged his happy sister 'You know you look like you have a clothes hanger stuck in your mouth'

'I know!' she smiled some more.

-

Standing in the busy terminal of Miami International Airport, Calleigh was saying goodbye to Junior and Amelia.

Hugging, Kenny told her 'You call me, alright? Before you call Alexx, you call me'

Softly laughing, 'Okay. But not a word to Mom just yet. I don't need her picking out centre pieces before Horatio and I have even had a chance to talk.'

'Promise.' He confirmed 'But I'm telling Lynette. This is better than those soap opera's she loves so much'

Leaving go of each other, 'Fine' she joked, poking her tongue out. 'Call more'

'You too'

'And give that future nephew of mine my love'

Kenny nodded. Calleigh turned her attention to Amelia, who was standing watching the two, with her little bottom lip quivering, and swooped her up onto her hip for the last time in a while.

'What's wrong, Ladybug?'

'I don't want to go'

'I don't want you to go either, but you want to go and see your mom don't you? And your brother? And Grams'

She slowly began to nod, 'Will you come visit?'

'Of course'

'Will you bring Horatio?'

Now that was a stumper. 'Horatio? Why would you want me to bring him?' She asked, noticing her brother's eyebrows were joining his hairline and his smug smile

'I want to show him that I looked after his sunglasses'

Calleigh smiled, smoothing down her nieces hair, 'I'm sure he'd love that, honey. Ill ask him okay?'

'Okay'

'Now give me a big big hug' she commanded, to which the 5 year-old did, with all her might.

'Flight 1329 from Miami to Louisiana is boarding now at gate 9' the tannoy announced.

'That's us sweetness' Junior said, softly stroking his daughters back.

Calleigh gave her a long kiss on the cheek and set her back on the ground. Saying a final goodbye with another hug, she waved them away.

-

...TBC...


	5. 6:59pm

Here's chapter 5 guys! Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing! It's been really fun to write this fic, andI hope you're all finding it just as fun to read :) I'm currently writing chapter 7, so theres still some life left in the concept - as long as you all want there to be o'course :)

* * *

Eric and Speed huddled around a table in one of the labs.

'Okay, I think I've found the link' Speed announced, gesturing to the array of items lain out upon the desk

'Between Sculthorpe and Falkirk? Way to go' Eric congratulated his friend with a pat to the shoulder

'Thanks. I went through Sculthorpe's bank records and found-'

'Hey Guys' Calleigh interrupted them, poking her head through the door 'You seen Horatio?'

'Not since assignments'

'Great' she muttered

'Has Kenny gone back?' Delko asked

'Yeah, just left them at MIA'

'He's a good guy' Eric smiled  
'Can hold his drink too'

Calleigh chuckled at the macho hazing ritual, 'Heard some stories about you guys too' she mocked. After Kenny had a slice of dry toast in him and a pot of coffee, he had started to relay what he could remember about his antics the night before, especially anecdotes about Eric and Tim and a couple of girls…

Their faces fell.

'So you've not seen Horatio?'

'Er…no' Speed managed to utter.

Eric whispered to Tim 'He wouldn't…'

Tim shook his head, 'She's playing us'

'good'

'Bye fellas' Calleigh called, as she walked back out the door.

The guys watched her walk past the window, her long hair bouncing down her back; her purse over her shoulder and a…grey…jacket in her hand? Turning to look at each other in disbelief 'nooooooo'

-

Calleigh walked through the labs and headed up the metal staircase to Horatio's office. She fully expected it to be unlocked, it always was. Horatio claimed he wanted to make sure 'everyone knows my door is always open – figuratively and literally'. Smiling as she slipped into the office, she made her way to his desk chair and draped his jacket over the back. Calleigh braced herself on the back of the chair as she looked over the pictures that adorned the metal furniture.

The first was a photograph of a young red-headed child, no more than 14, with his arm draped around the shoulder of an equally flame-haired young boy, maybe 12. Behind them, a woman looked on with a proud, happy smile lighting up her attractive features. 'Annalise' Calleigh muttered, fingering the wooden frame.

Next to it stood another, of Raymond, with Yelana and Ray Jr. The only family he had left.

She smiled as she spotted the last picture. In landscape fashion, 5 smiling, happy faces looked back at her. Eric and Speed with each other in a headlock; Alexx standing next to Horatio with her beloved Chanel sunglasses around her eyes; and there it was; Horatio with his arm around Calleigh, who had her arm around his waist, and tucked perfectly into his broad chest. 'Summer Baseball tournament 2001' she remembered fondly. They'd just kicked night-shift's ass (8-5) and had insisted on a winner's photograph. She would never forget that day.

-

It was fast approaching seven o'clock. Calleigh had spent the day on a solo B&E, not once setting eyes on Horatio, or Speed and Eric for that matter. At 5 prompt, for a change, she left CSIHQ, headed for her car, and got into date-mode. She jumped in the shower, washed her hair, and stood before her closet in the white fluffy towel.

This was always the worst part of a date! Did she go casual or dressy? But if she went dressy and they went to Pizza Hut, she'd be totally over dressed! Not that she thought for one minute Horatio would take her to the Hut for a first date.

That's when it hit her.

First date.

Calleigh's first date with Horatio.

_Horatio._

She stumbled back onto the edge of her bed. What was she doing? What if it all went wrong? It would never be the same again. There would always be that awkward silence and uncomfortable-ness that went with dates-gone-bad. She didn't want that, not with Horatio.

But something deep down inside of her told her this wasn't going to be one of those dates. Horatio Caine wasn't just another guy she dated. He was Horatio Caine. Horatio Caine…her fiancé! She giggled at the thought, and resumed back to her frenzied search of the perfect outfit.

Calleigh pushed the hangers to one side, looking at each top and each skirt, and seeing zero potential! She pushed another pastel blue top to the side…and there it was: The perfect dress.

-

A knock at the door gave her a start. Checking the clock (6.59pm), she placed her hairbrush down onto the table and walked down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, revealing Horatio, once again, on her step.

After a beat, he spoke, 'Calleigh, you look…' exquisite? Stunning? Beautiful? None of them seemed to do her justice.

'So do you handsome' She smiled,

'Are you ready?'

'Sure, let me just grab my purse' she turned to walk into the living room, allowing Horatio to fully examine and appreciate his beautiful date.

Her golden hair, slightly wavy, cascaded down her back; partly covering the semi-backless black dress. It clung perfectly to her athletic form, but without being too tight; showed just enough cleavage to send Horatio's heart racing that extra beat and showed just enough of her fantastic legs, without it being to short. He chuckled in his own reverie.

'What's so funny?' she asked, joining him at the door

'Just remembering when you said that you didn't look good in all black…I _seriously _beg to differ'

Calleigh smiled, striking a pose, 'Oh this old thing?' she asked coyly, 'Thank you'

'Shall we go?'

Calleigh nodded, locking the door and falling into step with him. He was dressed in a dark suit, with a crisp white shirt. Although he wore basically the same attire at work, he looked different; more relaxed and casual. More Horatio, less Lt. Caine. She loved that.

Horatio opened the door to the Hummer, waiting for Calleigh to take a seat, before walking around to his side and getting in. As he started up the engine, Calleigh asked 'So where are we going?'

'A gentleman never tells' he smiled

'I thought that was a 'lady'?'

'Hmm' he chuckled, driving down the road.

-

Calleigh had been watching through the window, noticing the Miami sights, but still not figuring on where he was taking her. One thing was for sure though, her heart was dangerously close to breaking out of her chest. Every time Horatio changed gear, his hand brushed lightly across her thigh, sending shivers throughout her entire body. Having him in such a close proximity was excruciating enough, but the realisation that she was going on a _date _with him, and the occasional accidental physicality just tormented her more.

It was a similar situation for the driver of the vehicle. He had intentionally taken the longer route to the destination for the reason that it meant changing the gear more. It was evil…but true.

When they finally pulled to a stop, Horatio unbuckled his belt and turned to his passenger, 'Welcome to the restaurant…Mi Casa'

Calleigh giggled as she realised where she was: Horatio's beach side condo.

Horatio escorted her to his front door, and stepped aside as she entered to the foyer first. The two-story stucco home held a three bedroom…palace! Or that's what it looked like at least. As Calleigh stepped over the threshold, she was immediately greeted with a long hall and full-size window directly opposite her. The view was breathtaking. The amber sun was just a semi-circle as it slowly disappeared into the shimmering tranquil turquoise ocean. 'Wow' she whispered.

'The sunsets are amazing here. It's the main reason I bought the property.' He went on, 'Everything seems simpler and …accessible after the day turns to night from the balcony'

She was transfixed on the beauty of the image in front of her, and the inspiring words Horatio had just whispered into her ear. She felt a hand to the small of her back, guiding her forwards, down the hall, and onto the balcony. Sliding the door open, the couple took the few steps and leant against the railing.

'I'm just going to check on the food' Horatio announced, slipping back inside.

Any hesitations or uncertainty that Calleigh had felt in the moments leading up to the date were slowly ebbing away with each pigment of light that disappeared on the horizon. All the butterflies had flown from her jittery stomach as she relaxed in her new surroundings.

A slight quiver ran down her spine as the temperature dropped a little.

'I detected a shiver' Horatio said, slipping his jacket around her shoulders.

'That you did, thank you' she replied, wrapping it around her arms. She pulled the lapel up to her nose, instantly recognising the scent as Horatio.

'Dinner will be a few more minutes' he told, handing her a glass of wine

She leant her hip against the railings, facing Horatio. 'Thank you…for tonight'

'Don't thank me yet, you haven't tasted my cooking'

'Well, if it's anything like your hospitality, I can't wait' she chuckled.

'You know you look amazing, don't you?' Horatio stated, after their eyes had been locked to one another for a moment.

'I do now' She said, leaning in to kiss Horatio.


	6. Dates

With huge thanks to Rosanna for 'OVEN!' and 'BROCOLLI!' ;)

* * *

The kiss was tender but passionate as they leaned into each other's body's, moulding into one.

They broke off, resting their foreheads onto the others. Calleigh's body began to shiver again slightly, but she unsure whether the reason was the cool night, or the content feeling that was washing over senses with each minute – each second- that she spent with this man. This _amazing_ man.

Horatio's hands started to rub at Calleigh's arms, attempting to warm her 'Let's get you inside'

'But the sunset…'

'They'll be another tomorrow' he assured her with a cock-eyed smile, guiding her back into the house.

-

'Just in here' he told, opening a swing door, still with a hand to the small of Calleigh's back.

Obeying, she slipped through the doorway into a room that made her gasp. A table had been set up in the centre of the kitchen, complete with a crisp white table cloth; long, thin lit candles and an array of beautiful china crockery. Although the room was bathed in the natural dimness of the hour, hundreds of tea-light candles had been arranged around the room – on top of the counters; appliances; shelves. Each shedding a little beam of light from a different angle giving the room the most romantic feel she'd ever experienced. 'Oh my…'

'Your table awaits' Horatio announced, pulling a chair out from under the table for her. She sat, still unable to believe her surroundings. Pushing the chair lightly behind her, he gently slipped his jacket from her delicate shoulders and draped it around the back of her chair.

'More wine?' he asked, refilling her glass with the dark red beverage

'Thank you, kind sir' she replied, batting her eyelashes just a little.

Horatio turned back around, pushing play on the CD player. A slow Latino tune emitted from the device as he placed a plate in front of Calleigh.

-

As Horatio placed the final salver in front of his beautiful date – a dessert of Tiramisu – she just had to ask the question, 'Where did you learn to cook like that?'

'My mom' he said, taking his seat, 'She always said 'Horatio, a real man knows 3 things; how to cook, how to dance and how to treat his family''

'She was a very smart woman' she smiled, gesturing with her spoon

'Yes, she was'

The Tiramisu was the final delicacy that Calleigh had been offered by the hand of the chef. Horatio had prepared Prawn cocktail (bought fresh that morning from the harbour) for starters and a surprisingly delicious meal of Chicken stuffed with salmon for the main. Each bite tasted like heaven – even more so with the sparkling conversation that the two shared. Anecdotes about work, home, and childhood had all been broached.

As she took her final nibble of pudding, Calleigh dabbed the corners of her mouth and thanked her host for the amazing feast. 'So what do you have up your sleeve for now, Handsome?'

'I thought maybe we could go back to the balcony…?'

'I like it' she smiled. Standing up, she collected her plates and Horatio's and took them to the sink, turning the tap on. She scanned the worktop for a cloth before Horatio's hands slid themselves across her stomach, and rested his head on her shoulder. 'Whatcha doin'?'

'Washing up. You cooked, so it's only fair I clean'

'Drop the cloth' he told

'Or what?' she asked, playfully, spinning to face him, and flinging her arms around his neck

'Or…I might have to do this' he brought his lips to hers in a passionate clinch.

Her fingers entwined around strands of his flame-coloured hair, scratching at his scalp, anything to get even closer.

As he lifted her up onto the counter, their lips losing contact for just a second, Calleigh asked, 'uh huh, so what if I offered to do the laundry?' They both smiled into their next kiss.

-

Turning the tap on in the kitchen, Calleigh, once again, scanned the counter for a cloth to clean the dishes. But, once again, Horatio's arms gliding their way around her stomach caused her to abandon the cause and spin to kiss the handsome man behind her.

'Good morning' he whispered into their embrace. She'd heard him say those two words everyday for the past 5 years, but they took on a whole new meaning when you woke up in his arms.

'Good morning to you to'

'Any plans for this glorious day?'

'Well, for one thing, I'm determined to find a cloth to clean these dishes' she said, spinning back out of his grasp to continue her search, 'then…' shrugging.

'Okay, well, first things first' Horatio smiled, pulling down the metal door beneath the counter, revealing the shelves to the dishwasher. He filled it up while Calleigh watched, chuckling to herself.

'Well, that explains the no-cloth-thing'

'They're unhygienic' he smiled, returning to his previous position, wrapping himself around Calleigh.

'I think if we finished what we had _started_ in here,_ that_ would have been more unhygienic'

'hmm. Yes, you could be right' he chuckled, kissing her again.

Just the smallest of contact with Horatio would send her heart beating that extra beat, but kissing him so passionately had an effect that she had never experienced with her other boyfriends. It was like her whole body – head to toe – ached for another touch, another kiss, another 'last night'.

Bringing her arms up to rest on his chest, she lightly pushed him away. His concerned and somewhat disappointed face told her she needed to explain – and fast. 'I think there's some things we need to discuss'

'Am I moving to fast?'

'No! no, its just…what about work?' her hands began to aimlessly stroke across his chest, 'This kind of relationship isn't exactly welcomed with opened arms'

'No, its not, but' he placed his hands over hers 'I know some people who can help, and some people who owe me some favours. Don't worry, okay? As long as you're happy, everything else can work out'

'Promise?'

'Promise'

-

'_Hello?'_

'Lynette? Hey, it's Calleigh'

'_Calleigh! How are you?'_

'I'm great thanks, how are you?'

'_Tired, fat, sore…'_

'So, good then?' she chuckled

'_Fantastic'_ Calleigh could practically hear her smile

'I suppose you've heard?'

'_About you and Horatio? Yes, I have, honey, and I gotta say, I'm so happy for you'_

'For me?'

'_Yes! You're so lucky! They had the same kind of thing on 'Till The End' last year between Roxie and Stefan. They worked together and then finally got together and had the most romantic and amazing relationship!'_

'And they're still together?' she asked, figuring 'Till The End' was a daytime soap. With her hours, she rarely got to watch any TV as it was.

'_Well, they were, until Stefan's evil twin brother, Goran, got out of prison and killed Stefan because he was in love with Roxie…it was so sad'. _Lynette added as an after thought _'Hey, Horatio doesn't have any brother's does he?'_

'He did, but he died'

'_Oh, that's so sad'_

'Yeah…hey, is Kenny about?'

'_Oh, yeah sure, he's here. Be happy honey'_

'You too Lyn, take care of yourself'

'_Calleigh?'_

'Kenny?'

'_Why didn't you phone me! I told you to phone me_ _when you got in_, before _you phoned Alexx' _he didn't sound too happy

'Junior, I haven't phoned Alexx yet'

'_Wait, so you've…'_

'Just got home? Yes'

'_Calleigh! You dark horse!'_

She told him of how Horatio took her to his house for their date and how it all just felt so right. She tactfully skimmed over the sordid details of their night together because he was, after all, her little brother.

'_what did he say about work?'_

'He said that he knew some people and not to worry about it'

'_Good. Next time you do target practise, use you're handbook as the target, specifically those 9 little sections…'_

Calleigh giggled at the concept

'_You sound happy. Are you happy?'_

'Never been happier, Kenny'


	7. Confessions

After Horatio had dropped Calleigh off at home on his way to work – it was her day off – and after her requested phone calls to Kenny and Alexx, she was left aimlessly wandering around her home. It was all so quiet now. Amelia wasn't chattering away to Eeyore in front of the TV and Kenny wasn't 'resting his eyes' (also known as snoring – loudly) on the couch. After reading the morning paper over a cup of coffee and opening her mail, she was back to boredom. Day's off didn't really agree with Calleigh Duquesne.

She'd grabbed a shower at Horatio's, and didn't particularly want to change out of her borrowed sweat pants and t-shirt, so popped a DVD in and curled up on the couch.

A knock at her door broke her from her DVD daydream.

'We have to stop meeting like this' she joked, finding Horatio on her step, this time holding a plastic bag

'Hmmm. I thought I'd treat you to some lunch' He chuckled, gesturing with the Take-out

'Oh you brilliant man' she smiled, showing him to the kitchen.

After plating up the food, they made their way back to the couch. 'So what were you watching?'

Calleigh looked at him with a sheepish smile 'Don't laugh…Easter Parade'

'Fred Astaire, Judy Garland'

'You know it?' her eyes bugged out a little

'It's a classic! Plus my mom always said that a man knew how to dance' he leant into her, whispering 'I think she had a crush on Fred really'

Calleigh chuckled, spooning some more rice into her mouth, and hitting play on the remote.

-

'Calleigh? I think I should be getting back' Horatio announced, stroking her blonde locks

She turned her head on his chest to look at his face, 'Before you go, I was thinking…'

'Go on'

'What do think…if we invited the guys and Alexx over tonight and told them about…us? You know, before they hear about from work or whatever?'

'I think it's a great idea. Ill ask them when I get back'

She sat up, 'Really? 'cos I was thinking I could get everything prepared while I'm free, Lord knows I've nothing better to do than watch DVDs'

'Say…7 at mine?'

'Perfect' Calleigh smiled, kissing her new beau

Standing up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Twisting one off, he handed it to Calleigh 'Here you go'

'You sure?' she asked, standing up herself

'Without a doubt'

-

'I'm not late, am I?' Alexx asked, whipping into Horatio's condo, taking off her long jacket, 'The kid's were playing up'

'You're fine, we were just about to sit down' Horatio told her, escorting her to the other guests: Calleigh, Tim and Eric

'So I didn't miss anything?' she asked with a wink

'No'

'Good' they turned into the room 'Hey everyone, sorry I'm late'

'You nearly missed the food' Speed chimed in

'You would have saved some for me, Timmy' Alexx retorted taking the seat next to him.

Horatio and Calleigh took the seats opposite their three friends, slightly nervous about the impending confession.

'Before we start…there's something I want to tell you all…'

'What's up, H?'

Alexx tried to hide her large smile, but failed after seeing Calleigh's arm move in the direction of Horatio's hand under the table

'This' he said, holding up his left hand, that was entwined with Calleigh's. 'We wanted you to find out from us, before it got around the lab'

Calleigh's smile was officially the largest Speed had ever seen it, 'Oh we know that. Pass the rice please'

'Wait, you know!' Calleigh asked, shocked

'Yeah, H got a call that he'd left his jacket in some girl's apartment after something involving a couch' Eric's eyes turned mischievous with his last statement, 'then we saw you carrying a jacket that looked extremely similar, _and _was looking for Horatio, so we just put two-and-two together, and got you two together'

'So we didn't really need to plan this evening?'

'Nope, but we thank you for it' Tim smiled, spooning some more Louisiana Rice onto his plate.

-

The night had come to close. They'd had just shut the door behind Alexx and the guys, when Horatio told Calleigh to leave the dishes till later, and took her hand, leading her to the beach.

Hand-in-hand, Horatio and Calleigh walked along the peaceful and deserted shore. The only sound coming from the waves lapping against the golden sand, and the two relaying moments from the meal.

'I can't believe they figured it out! I was hoping for a little bit of fun from their faces, but…nothing!' Calleigh said, pushing sand in between her toes.

'Yeah, that's my fault really, I should have gone into the other room when you called'

'and you shouldn't have left your jacket that night'

'That too' he chuckled, nudging Calleigh with his hip.

'It so beautiful tonight' she breathed, seeing the full moon looking down on them.

'_You're _beautiful tonight' Horatio said, spinning Calleigh into his arms

'Aren't I every night?' she asked coyly

'Definitely, but there's something about you tonight…you look different' he said, looking her up-and-down 'Oh! No, you know what it is?'

'What?' her brow furrowed a little

'You've forgotten something'

'I have!'

'mmhmm, this' Horatio dropped to one knee, bringing out a small black, velvet box out of his inside pocket

'Horatio…' she gasped

'Calleigh, this may be a little fast, but I've known since day one. Since I first saw you walk into that conference room back in New Orleans, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It took me 5 years, a bottle of wine and your niece to finally give me enough courage to ask you out, never mind ask you to marry me!'

Calleigh chuckled, feeling tears stinging at her eyes, as she took in the sight of the unopened box.

'And I know we've only been officially dating for, what, 2 days, but it's just shown me that I can actually love someone more than life itself, more than I ever could have imagined. So...Calleigh Duquesne…will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Horatio opened the case, revealing an amazing diamond ring. The moon, high in the sky, caught the ring at an angle, sending a shaft of light across Horatio's features, illuminating the look in his beautiful blue eyes: love, hope, and even more love.

Calleigh gasped as the jewellery was unveiled. After a moment, she wrapped her hands around Horatio's and knelt in front of his own kneeling stance.

'Horatio…you never needed a ring for me to love you - you never needed to say a word for me to love you. I've always known deep in my heart that this day would come, even if technically it was me that proposed in the first place, back on that couch 2 days ago. _So_…Horatio Caine' she took the box out of his hand and turned it to point to him, 'will you be my husband?'

Smiling back tears himself, 'Yes. Always yes'

They broke into a hug, and kissed before Calleigh tearfully, but giggling, asked, 'I still get the ring don't I?'

Chuckling, 'Of course!' he took the box back out of Calleigh's hand.

Slipping out the ring, he placed the box on the sand and took Calleigh's left hand in his. Placing a kiss on her ring finger, and one on the ring, he slid it over her delicate skin until it came to a stop just before the third knuckle. He placed another kiss on the final ensemble, before kissing an emotional Calleigh once again.


	8. Confessions pt2

Hey all, Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing :) it really makes my day seeing that email in my inbox :)

Not to sure what you're all going to think about this here chapter, not to proud of it myself. I was to busy planning the wedding lol :p

* * *

Pulling the Hummer to the kerb and killing the engine, Horatio braced himself on the wheel. This wasn't going to be easy. He took a breath and made his way up the path to the large glass doors.

Rapping lightly on the windows, less than a minute later, a beautiful Columbian with long curly brunette locks answered with a smile, 'Horatio!' Yelana said, her voice still accented

'Yelana' Horatio smiled

She ushered him into the spacious white living room, 'So what can I do for you?' they sat down

'Well, is Ray Jr here? I want to tell you both something' he looked around the room, as if he might have been hiding in a corner

Her brow furrowed slightly, 'No, he's at a friends'

'Okay, well, I have some pretty big news…' he paused, trying to find the best way to tell her

'Horatio?'

'Im…I'm getting married'

'You're…?'

'…getting married, yes'

Trying to keep her voice light and happy, whereas her eyes where giving her away. 'Who's the lucky girl?'

'Calleigh'

She nodded, as if it was obvious it could only have been the blonde bullet girl who could have won over his heart, 'Calleigh'

'It's all been happening kind of fast actually. I proposed last night, well,' he chuckled, '_we _proposed last night'

'How long have you been dating?'

'3 days'

Yelana's large brown eyes widened a little at his confession, as she chuckled, 'That is fast'

'hmm. But it…it just felt right. It felt like it was only natural. Like it'd been planned for us but we had just been to naïve to realise it. You must remember that, with Raymond no?'

'No-' she dry chuckled, before getting interrupted by the front door swinging open with Ray Jr as the culprit

'Mom!' He shouted up the stairs

'In here'

'Mom, can Max oh hey Uncle Horatio'

'Ray' he acknowledged

'Can Max stay over tonight?'

'er...not tonight okay? Listen, come and sit down, Uncle Horatio has something to tell you'

Doing as he was told, Ray Jr sat next to Yelana, who pulled him in tight to herself

'Okay, well, Ray, erm…' _How do you tell an 11 year old you're about to get married? _'I'm engaged to be married'

'Oh right' he shrugged, 'Who is she?'

'Calleigh? You've met her a few times at the lab'

'The blonde?'

'Hmm' Horatio nodded

'When's the wedding?'

'We haven't sorted that out yet'

Ray nodded, then turned to his mom, 'What's for dinner?'

'er..I don't know, baby, why don't you grab a snack from the fridge'

'Okay, see ya Horatio'

'Bye Ray, keep out of trouble' Horatio turned his attention back to Yelana. She sat on the edge of the couch facing him, legs crossed and arms hugging her body. 'Well that was easy enough'

Yelana smiled, 'I think he's more excited at the prospect of another present around his birthday'

'Hmm' Horatio chuckled. Why was it so hard to tell you're sister-in-law that you're getting married? And why was there an uncomfortable silence shrouding them now? 'I'd better get back to the lab' he told, standing

'Right, yes' she replied, standing herself to face Horatio. 'Well, I hope you'll both be very happy'

Horatio pulled her into a hug

'You know you and Ray will always be my family. It's just Calleigh will be as well now'

'I know'

-

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Calleigh flopped onto the break-room couch and flipped open her phone. Scrolling down the phonebook, she finally found the number she wanted and hit 'call'. She held her breath slightly, wondering just in what state her father would answer.

'_Hello?'_

'Daddy?'

'_Lambchop?'_

'Hi Dad, how are you?'

'_I'm good lambchop, have you got a case for me?'_

She giggled at his eagerness, 'No, not today'

'_Oh, well, how're you?'_

'I've never been better. I've actually got some news for you'

'_For me?'_

'Yeah, erm, Dad…I'm getting married'

'_Did Horatio propose?'_

'Yes' her beaming smile turned curious, 'Wait...how did you know I was dating Horatio?'

'_He came to me'_

'He _came _to you?' She sat forward and placed her cup on the table

'Yes, he came to me and asked for your hand in marriage. At first I thought never 'cos of the age difference, but any man who talked about you in such a loving way and respected you, and me, enough to ask for your hand in marriage, I thought, yes'

'_you _thought yes' she stated, still in shock that Horatio would be sweet enough to ask her father. It's so traditional!

'_Well frankly, Lambchop, I knew you'd say yes. I've seen the way you look at him'_

'Daddy!' she called, in disbelief

'_What? A father knows'_

'Okay, fine. But you're happy for me right?'

'_If you're happy, Lambchop, I'm happy' _


	9. Promises and Agreements

Here ya go all! Its set about a year in the future and the day before the Big Day lol  
It's been mentioned that chapter 7 isn't showing up. Has anyone elseseen this? Because it's working on this computer, and on my friends, so if you could double check, but if its still not showing up, ill re-upload it :) Thanks!

* * *

'Calleigh, sugar, we've got to go' Alexx told her, manoeuvring her way through the dancing couples. It was bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day, so Horatio had a half-hour to say goodbye to his. The year had flown past so fast, Calleigh had moved into Horatio's condo just after he proposed; Horatio had had his bachelor party, and Calleigh her bachelorette; and now, here it as, the day before Calleigh Duquesne became Calleigh Caine. She'd found herself uttering her new name to herself, just to make sure it was real, and to get herself used to the new moniker.

To celebrate their last day as the young free and single of Miami, Calleigh and Horatio had organised for the wedding party to have a pre-wedding blow-out. They had eaten the best of what Miami had to offer, drank some (they wanted clear heads for the next days festivities) and were now dancing to a live band in the restaurant.

On the terrace above the dance floor, the congregation watched. Alexx had already ordered 'Timmy, you're dancing with me'

'I am?' he asked, before being pulled out of his chair, 'I am'

Kenny and Lynette snuggled close to each other, remembering their own wedding day those 7 years earlier, while Amelia and young Adam slept on every body's coats in the far corner of the room. Another sleeping beauty had joined them: curled up in the coat pile was Madison.

Horatio had finally found the need to tell Yelina the truth about his 'daughter'. Calleigh had reasoned that if he wanted her in the wedding, he would need to come clean. It was only fair. The first meeting between Ray's mistress and Ray's wife had gone smoothly enough, meaning there was no hospital trips for either guest. That was over 6 months ago now, and Madison had been added to the Caine family with no objections. Yelina could see a lot of Raymond in the 8 year old, which helped to keep him alive for her that little bit more, although it was still hard to see Suzie.

Suzie hadn't come tonight, and Yelina and Ray Jr had left early.

Eric and Charlie Duquesne were embroiled in a discussion about the Miami Dolphins football team, and of course it's lovely cheerleaders.

Horatio was displaying his home-taught dancing abilities when Alexx told them of the countdown.

'Five more minutes?' Calleigh pleaded

'Okay, but only 5. We need to get out of here before midnight' she said checking her watch. 'We'll get the kids ready to go'

Calleigh nodded with a smile, flinging her arms back around Horatio's neck, 'So where were we?'

'You was complimenting me on my amazing dancing skills'

'Ah yes. You're mom did a great job' She crept up onto her tip-toes to give him a kiss, 'Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?' she practically squealed

'hmm.' He chuckled, 'No second thoughts about marrying an old fool like me?'

'Never'

'Good, but you could have said 'you're not an old fool!', you missed that bit out', he joked, poking her in the side.

'3 minutes!' they heard Alexx yell over the music

'I should get going'

'We've got three more minutes, you heard Alexx'

'Well, what do you have planned for those three little minutes?' she asked, accentuating her Southern drawl

Horatio smiled leaning in for a kiss.

-

' 5…4…3…2..1.. okay, we're going' Alexx counted, pulling on Calleigh's arm to try to separate her from Horatio

'I'll see you tomorrow!' she called, walking backwards out of the restaurant

'Promise?'

'Promise!'

Lynette followed Alexx and Calleigh outside, pushing little Adam's pushchair, while Kenny and Eric helped to put Amelia and Madison, still fast asleep, in the cab back to Horatio's. It was organised that Calleigh was going to need all of her things around her in the morning, so Horatio and the men of the group where staying over in the Continental Hotel for the night.

-

'Suck it up, man!'

'hmm?' Horatio asked

'You! You're going to see her again in the morning, you're supposed to be enjoying your last day as a singleton'

'and how might one do that, Speed?'

'Well, I know how I'm going to celebrate it for you' he said. Gesturing to a blonde by the bar

Horatio chuckled, 'Good luck, Speed'

Speed patted the groom on the back before heading off to the bar.

'Have they gone?' Horatio asked, as Kenny and Eric came back into the restaurant

'Yep, they're in cab, safe and sound' Junior reassured him

'Good'

'H, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I need my beauty sleep before the big day tomorrow'

Chuckling, 'Okay Eric, take care'

'Stop worrying about us all, you're going to get lines for your wedding pictures' he added, walking up the steps to the terrace to grab his jacket. Charlie passed him, on his way down.

Charlie Duquesne was the youngest brother; 2 years younger than Kenny, 5 than Calleigh. He too had blonde hair, but a Californian tan, due to his work in San Francisco. His southern drawl had lasted out though.

'Horatio!' he greeted him, 'Can we have a word with you?'

'Of course…' Horatio replied, gesturing back up to the terrace, for a quieter conversation. Kenny and Charlie followed, and sat opposite him. 'So what can I do for you, gentlemen?'

'We just wanted to give you a friendly warning'

'Warning?'

'Yes. Just to say that if you ever hurt Calleigh, that we're quick learners as to how and where to hide bodies' Charlie said, looking deep into Horatio's eyes

'Gentlemen-'

'No, no, listen to us. You may be the one who is qualified in this field, but we will stop at nothing to hurt you if we ever find out you hurt our sister in anyway.'

'She went through a lot in her childhood, practically raising us from babies, so we're extremely protective of her' Kenny added

'I appreciate that fellas, but trust me when I say, I will never ever do anything to hurt Calleigh. I would never dream of it. I love her with all that I am'

'We're not saying that we think you would, we're just saying that if you _did, _you would regret it' Junior reasoned

'I would never forgive myself if I ever did'

'Okay then, we're agreed?' Charlie asked,

'Agreed'

They shook on it.

-

'Are they down?' Calleigh asked, handing Lynette a glass of wine as she sat on a deckchair on the balcony

'Yeah, Amelia wanted to stay with us, but she fell asleep before she could finish the sentence'

'She's so adorable when she's with Adam' Alexx observed

Lynette smiled, 'She's definitely looking out for him'

Adam was just under a year old now, and his blonde hair and green eyes made him unquestioningly a Duquesne.

'Any cold feet?' Lynette asked Calleigh, looking out to the rippling sea.

'Not one' she replied, without hesitating

'I don't think I was that sure when I married Michael!' Alexx giggled

'Now's the time to get out of it…instead of leaving it until the alter, in front of everyone…' Lynette prompted, just in case

'He's the one girls. I've always known it'

'So've we, sugar'

-


	10. Good Morning Mrs Caine

If you've read any of my other fanfics, you might recognise Massimo Deportivo ;) He's just such a cool dude, that I couldnt resist lol So this is for you Ste :p

Enjoy!

* * *

A buzzing noise broke Calleigh from her slumber. Turning over, she smacked her arm aimlessly at the bed-side table, hoping to connect with the alarm clock. Content when she heard a smash, she snuggled back into the pillows, breathing the morning air deeply.

_Buzz _

Her eyes snapped open in annoyance. The alarm clock had been obliterated on the hardwood flooring, how was it still buzzing! A movement caught the corner of her eye. On the table, next to the space where the clock used to reside, her cell-phone was spinning around…buzzing.

Groaning, she lookedto the caller ID: _Horatio._

Smiling, she flipped it open and put it to her ear, her eyes struggling to stay open. 'Hey Handsome'

'_Good morning, Mrs. Caine'_

'I'm not that for a couple of hours yet'

'_I'm making up for lost time'_

'What time is it?' she asked groggily, rubbing at her eyes

'_erm…7am. Why didn't you just look at the clock?'_

'…it died'

'_It died?'_

'Long story'

'_hmm. Will you tell me later, at the alter?'_

'Maybe'

Calleigh's eyes drifted closed for a minute or two, 'Horatio?'

'_I'm still here'_

'I love you'

'_I love you too'_

She watched as her door swung open, and Amelia crawl up under her covers and lay down next to her. Her hair was all knotty from sleep, and her pyjama's were a little twisted. 'Aunt Calleigh?'

'Yes sweetie? She asked, tucking her under her arm

'Who are you talking to?'

'Hor-Uncle Horatio' She smiled, hearing Horatio chuckle softly down the line

'Can I speak?'

Calleigh put the phone to Amelia's ear 'Uncle Horatio?'

'_Yes Amelia?'_

'Can I wear my sunglasses with my dress?'

'_If you want to wear the sunglasses, you can most certainly wear them'_

'Okay, Thank you'

'_Amelia?'_

'Yes?'

'_Tell your Aunt Calleigh I love her and that I'll see her later, okay?'_

'Okay Uncle Horatio' She pulled the phone from her ear and clicked end, before giving it back to Calleigh. She listened just in case he was still there. 'What did he say?'

'He said I could wear my sunglasses' Amelia yawned, snuggling into Calleigh's arm. 'Oh, and that he see's you and will love you later'

'He said…?' she questioned, before chuckling, realising sleep had gotten the better of her.

They drifted back into slumber.

-

'Ow!' Calleigh whined

'Well quit fidgeting! You're worse than Adam' Alexx joked, fixing another pin in place in Calleigh's hair

'I resent that' she said, poking her tongue out in the mirror

'There…' Alexx announced, stepping back to take a look. She'd brought the front of Calleigh's hair back and twisted sections until they hung tight to her scalp. She'd fixed some strands to flick out, while straightened the rest of her long blonde locks down her back. 'Well?'

'I love it Alexx' She breathed, looking at her reflection. She'd done her own make-up (natural tones) and now her hair was perfect, now all's she needed was the dress. After she'd had some more coffee of course.

Alexx was already dressed and ready to go. Her dark hair hung loose to her shoulders, not a strand out of place as usual; She had 'chocolate' toned make up with a 'mocha' lipstick; and her dress was a 'wintergreen' strappy number, with flowers emblazoned upon it to her knees, and matching shoes of course. Her jewellery was a single diamond dropper necklace and co-ordinating droplet earrings. She looked just the part for Maid of Honour.

Calleigh spun up from her seat, hugging Alexx, 'Thank you'. Her eyes were starting to spring with tears

Alexx's began in turn, 'Nuh-uh, no tears, you've just done you're make-up' she smiled, passing a tissue to the bride, who dabbed the corners of her eyes. Alexx too. 'Okay, who's next?' she called through the door.

As Madison hopped up onto the chair, Calleigh went in search of the rest of her party.

'Oh Calleigh' Lynette breathed in relief, as her sister-in-law entered her room, 'Can you sort Adam while I get Amelia ready?'

'Sure' she smiled, walking over to his play-crib. 'Come on, little man' picking him up, she carried the infant over to the bed. She nattered away to the smiling child as she changed him from his little sleep-suit into his adorable miniature tuxedo. Running a comb through his short hair, she stood him on the bed, holding him under his arms. 'Don't we look handsome!' she cooed. Carrying him on her hip, she trotted over to Lynette and Amelia.

'Oh, Miss Amelia…' she said, seeing her 6 year old niece in a little peach dress that flared out at the bottom. A daisy snaked its way up the skirt and came to rest just below her shoulder.

'Do I look boo-ti-ful Aunt Calleigh?' she asked, jumping up onto the bed

'You certainly do, Ladybug'. Why don't you come and watch some television while Mommy gets ready?' Calleigh offered, ushering her out of the room, with grateful glances from a flustered Lynette.

Madison had beaten Amelia to the TV, dressed in matching peach dresses with matching hair do's

Suzie was sat at the breakfast counter, a coffee cup entwined in her fingers, watching the two new friends laugh at Spongebob.

'Hey Suzie' Calleigh greeted her, grabbing a coffee cup herself

'Morning' her smile quickly faded as she tried to avoid Calleigh's gave, instead trying to hide in her cup.

Calleigh rounded the counter, put her cup down and grabbed Suzie's hand, 'Listen, Madison…is family, which means _you_ are family okay?'

Suzie softly chuckled, 'Am I that transparent?'

'No, I'm just that good' she grinned back, accentuating her southern drawl as he said it.

Calleigh opened the sliding door and walked onto the balcony, baby Adam still on her hip. The commotion outside was worse than it was inside. People worked away at erecting an alter and archway on a make-piece platform half-way down the beach. Calleigh and Horatio had thought that having the ceremony on the spot where they had gotten engaged would be perfect. The site still had a little bit more to do until it was ready, so she wandered back into the house just as the door-bell rang. 'Who's this?' she played to Adam, who mirrored her expression.

Twisting the handle, she was greeted by a short man with salt-and-pepper hair, who gasped when he spotted Calleigh.

'Miss Calleigh, you look magnifico' he announced, his voice heavily accented with Italian.

'Massimo, please' she said, swatting his arm

'I here early enough?'

'You're just in time, come in'

She smiled at his crisp white shirt and black trousers and waist-coat. Massimo Deportivo was only short and thin, and bore a striking resemblance to Manuel from Fawlty Towers, which just made Calleigh stifle a giggle every time they met. As he quick-walked into the home, (slightly hunched over, she noted) he clapped his hands. Two young men and three young women entered as if on cue, carrying trays of food and boxes of goodness knows what.

'Where can we set up?' he asked

'You're choice, Massimo, you're the chef'

'Yes, Miss Calleigh. Now, you go. You go get ready for your big day' he said, practically pushed her away.

Lynette came into the living room, her strawberry blonde hair similar to Alexx's, loose to her shoulders, every strand where it was supposed to be. Her bridesmaid dress was a shade lighter of peach than Amelia and Madison's, but in the same style as Alexx's. 'Calleigh, Horatio's going to be here any minute, you're gonna have to go and dressed. Alexx is waiting for you' she smiled, taking Adam from her.

Accepting defeat, it really was time to get dressed. Horatio and the guys were due at half past twelve, and it was already 12.15pm. The actually ceremony wasn't scheduled still 1.

'Dad's due any minute too, and the guests;

Making her way back to her bedroom, she found Alexx fingering at her wedding dress. Hearing her sniff back tears, Calleigh slung an arm around her shoulders, 'You ok?'

'hmm? Yeah, I'm just being silly, Sugar. Remembering my own wedding day with Michael that's all.' She spun around and drew her into a hug, 'I'm so glad you and Horatio finally found each other'

'Have you been around the Hairspray too much?' Calleigh joked, making Alexx giggle, and dab at her eyes with a tissue. 'No tears, you've just done your make-up' she mirrored her words from earlier.

'C'mon, lets get you in that dress and down that aisle'


	11. Get Me To The Beach On Time

'Speed? You up?' Eric whispered _Why am I whispering if I want to wake him up! _'SPEED!'

'Alright already!'

'Morning dear' he mocked. He was sat on the edge of his bed, fixing the laces to his sneakers. 'I'm gonna go wake H up'

'Find coffee as well' Tim groaned out, turning back into the pillow. They'd agreed to share a twin room in the hotel to keep the costs down, but early morning wake-up calls were _not _part of the plan, especially when the clock read 8am.

Delko smiled, shaking his head. He was set for his early morning run, so it was quite comical to see his friend in such slumber.

He turned out of the room, and headed next door to Horatio's room. Lifting his hand to knock, the door swung open as Horatio nearly barrelled into Eric.

'Whoa…you're up?'

''Have been for hours'

'You're dressed as well' he said, noting his wedding suit was already on, sans his tie.

'Yeah, I've got some errands to run first, I'll be back in a about an hour'

'Oh, okay, I was just going to go for a run anyway. Let Speed catch some more Z's.'

'See you in the lobby in an hour?'

'An hour' Eric confirmed.

-

Horatio pulled the Hummer to a stop, and stepped out onto the grassy verge. Alone in his thoughts, he took the few steps to his destination.

'Raymond C Caine'

He brought his hands to rest on his hips, spreading his jacket slightly.

'Well…I'm finally doing Raymond. I'm finally marrying 'the one'' He said aloud, 'Today is my wedding day, and you're not going to be there.' He scanned the horizon.

'I wish you were going to be my best man. I wish it was you that was going to the speech, telling stories of how we broke into Mrs. Barlow's down the street and ate her cherry pie' Horatio chuckled at the memory. 'Ray Jr will do a great job as my best man…but he's not you. He's not my little brother who married 'the one' 14 years before I did, or will do.'

'And yet you always knew I would date Calleigh, or 'the new blonde' as you called her. You said I hired her because I had a crush on her…that was only half of it. She's an unmistakable force when it comes to her work, and her field, but she's an unmistakable force when it comes to her heart. She loves me, Raymond. _Me._ And in roughly 5 hours, she'll be a Caine.'

'Mom would love her, don't you think? I have Mom to thank when it comes to this marriage. All those cooking and dancing lessons she subjected us to as kids, finally paid off. I finally have the woman of my dreams, just as you had yours, as much as you may have messed up. I'm not going to do that. I know I never could. You could, and I don't know how.'

'Yelina is doing an amazing job with Ray Jr…and with Suzie and Madison. It was hard at first, and you can tell is still hard to this day, but she's a fighter, and she's determined to fight.'

Horatio checked his watch, 8.30am. The cemetery was still barren of living souls, leaving only Horatio and his spoken thoughts to his little brother. 'I'd better get going. Ray Jr will be arriving soon, and I need to go and get married' A chill ran up his spine, causing goose-bumps on his arms. Was that the thought of the wedding in a few hours, or was it Raymond, sending his luck in the only way he could?

As the sun rose in the distance, Horatio fixed his sunglasses around his eyes, and bid farewell to Raymond.

-

'I'm going to see if the cars have arrived yet'

'Okay, Eric'

The lobby to the Continental hotel bustled with holiday makers. Horatio and the Caine wedding party were stood in the foyer waiting for the cars to transport them back to the condo for the wedding.

Eric held the door open for Yelina and Ray Jr, before closing it behind him on the other side.

'Yelina, Ray' Horatio acknowledged

'Horatio, you look very handsome' Yelina offered, straightening his tie

'You look stunning, yourself' he smiled. Yelina wore a pastel coloured pant suit, the light shade accentuating her Columbian colouring.

'Thank you'

'You're welcome' he smiled, turning to Ray, wearing his own little black wedding suit with matching crimson red tie, 'Nervous?'

'No'

'You sure?'

'Are-Are you?' Ray asked, shifting a little in his step.

'Hmm. No, I'm not nervous'

'Then neither am I' He tried for a confident smile.

'Do you have the rings?'

Ray patted his jacket, pulling the black velvet box from his inside pocket, 'Yes'

'Then you half of your job is over already. Just give them back to me when we're at the alter, and you've nothing to be nervous about' he smiled

Ray nodded, looking less worried with each movement.

'I'm going to leave you boys to it' Yelina announced, kissing Horatio on the cheek, and Ray in his hair. 'Ill see you at the house'

-

Kenny, Charlie, Eric and Tim walked into the condo, cautiously looking around.

'What're you doing?' Lynette asked, giving them a confused look

'Is Calleigh around?' Tim whispered

'No, she's getting ready. Where's Horatio?'

'He's in the car, we didn't want him to walk in and see Calleigh…' Eric informed, still scanning the room and balcony

'Well he can come in' She prompted.

As Charlie went back to the car, Amelia had run into Kenny's arms and was now on his hip explaining the intricates of her 'pretty dress'.

It felt good to be home. Even if his home was currently a war-zone of people, food, and white flowers. Saying his greetings to the people already present, he awaited the few guests to arrive. They'd decided to keep it an intimate affair, only inviting special people in their lives. Yelina and Suzie were already on the beach in their seats.

Horatio was talking to Madison and hadn't noticed someone step into the room.

'MIAMI DADE POLICE!'

Snapping his head up to the doorway, his confused and slightly worried face creased in laughter, 'Adell, glad you could make it'

'Couldn't resist that opportunity then'

'I noticed' he kissed her on the cheek, and shook the hand of her husband. 'There's some people already on the beach, if you'd like to make your way…'

Smiling as he watched Det. Adell Sevilla walk through the sliding doors to the balcony and beach access, a slap on the back broke him from his reverie

'Horatio'

'Frank, good to see you'

'Wasn't going to miss this for anything' Tripp replied with a smile, before following Adell to the beach.

The next and final guests to arrive were Kenwall and Caroline Duquesne, Calleigh's parents.

'Horatio'

'Kenwall, Caroline' Horatio reciprocated the warm smiles

'Are you ready for your big day?'

'That I am, sir'

'Where's Calleigh?' Caroline asked, scanning the room

'She's in our room as far as I know. I haven't seen her'

'Good, its bad luck y'know' her southern accent ever-present as she excused herself and made off down the hall

Taking the opportunity of some alone time with his future-son-law, Kenwall pulled him to one side, saying 'I trust my sons have given you _the talk_'

'Yes they have sir, and I assure you as I did them, you have nothing to worry about'

'Oh, I don't think for one moment you will harm my lambchop in anyway, but she's my daughter, my only daughter, so I have to be sure'

'I fully understand'

'Well, okay then! Let's get this show on the road!' Kenwall cheered, slapping Horatio on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N **- I _promise _the wedding is next chapter :p x 


	12. Lifelong Promises

Funnily enough, this is the shortest chapter of the bunch lol :) Hope it lives up :)

* * *

'I think that's our cue' Alexx explained, smiling from ear-to-ear in anticipation and happiness.

Calleigh took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. Gasps rang out from Lynette and Kenwall as she stepped into the living room.

'Calleigh…' Lynette breathed. She'd seen the dress before, but seeing it in context on Calleigh, took her breath away. The white fabric clung to her shoulders and fell into an A-line dress, with tiny little flowers embroidered onto the net top-layer. 'Nothing poofy' had been her only request when it came to the garment, 'I don't want to be a walking meringue.' Some little sparkly gems had been scattered throughout her hair, which matched the diamond dropper ear-rings and necklace that shone in the afternoon light.

'Thank you honey' she beamed, 'Are we ready?' excitement and enthusiasm evident in her voice

Madison and Amelia scurried off to their spots at the door, flower baskets in hand as Alexx and Lynette joined them. Lynette passed Calleigh her bouquet of flowers: Red tulips surrounded by yellow tulips – her favourite flower.

Kenwall linked arms with his daughter, tears in his eyes. 'You look beautiful Lambchop' he whispered, leaning into her slightly.

'Thank you Dad, you don't look to bad yourself'

Through the doors, Calleigh could see the tranquil turquoise of the ocean lapping up onto the shore. The sun sending shimmering shapes on to the rippling surface.

Alexx spun around, looking for confirmation to signal to the band. Getting it, she gave a thumbs up to singer, and slightly nudged the flower girls to start their trips from the balcony to the white carpeting lain across the sand.

Caroline, Yelina, Suzie, Frank and his wife, Adell and her husband and Alexx's husband Michael and their children stood up and spun to see the group practically float towards them.

Kenny (holding Adam), Charlie, Eric and Tim glowed as they watched their little sister glide the short steps.

Horatio spun in slow motion, first seeing Madison and Amelia smiling broadly as they scattered the petals across the walk-way; then spotting his friend and sister-in-law smiling through their steps; then…a scene that stole his breath.

Calleigh Duquesne, smile larger than ever seen before, linked arms with her father, eyes linked with Horatio.

Seeing the look in Horatio's eyes, Calleigh chuckled, scrunching up her shoulders. Horatio chuckled himself, seeing his wife-to-be look even sweeter in her humbleness.

Kenwall kissed Calleigh on her cheek. Taking her hand and unlinking their arms, he placed it in Horatio's open palm, relinquishing his daughter to her new husband – her new life.

'Calleigh, you look…'

'So do you handsome'

'Are we ready?' the priest asked. They nodded, spinning to face him. The salt-and-pepper gentleman, dressed in his black robes with white dog-collar, stood beneath a white arch. Trailing flowers gave shots of colour to the already bright afternoon.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…'

They stole glances to each other throughout the ceremony. Gazing happily into the others direction, still not believing this day had finally come.

Madison and Amelia had found a spot just off from the event and were giggling, building sand castles with each other. Brian and Janie begged Michael to let them join-in in the girls' games. They scurried off into the sand.

Adell clung lovingly onto her husbands arm, as did Frank's wife to his.

Lynette and Kenny smiled to one-another behind the bride and groom.

'Do you Horatio…'

'…I do'

'Do you Calleigh…'

'…I do'

On signal, Ray Jr reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. Extracting the rings, he placed them on the priest's Bible.

Horatio took Calleigh's ring, sliding it carefully onto her fourth finger, kissing it before reciting his vows, 'I always knew, and I'll never forget'

Calleigh took Horatio's ring, sliding it carefully onto his fourth finger, 'I always knew, and I'll forget'

'By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I hereby pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride'

Softly chuckling, they swung into each others arm, smiling into their first kiss as Horatio and Calleigh Caine.


	13. Amazed

Well, here it is guys, the final chapter of Ladybugs And Pacts. I suppose this is technically the _second _to final chapter, because I didnt want to end it all on 13 'cos its unlucky lmao So I wrote a quick epilogue ;)

I cant thank each and everyone of you who reviewed enough, you hae no idea how chuffed I would get when I posted a new chapter and my inbox would say 'Review Alert!' lol So eternal gratefulness to you all :)

I've already got the sequel planned out on paper, but I'm gonna have a vacation from WiPs for a while, maybe do some one-shots...lol Knowing me, I wont be able to wait, so the sequel may be sooner than you might think lmao :p Hope to see you all there :)

Thanks to you all again! Becs x

**A/N - **The song used in this chapter is called Amazed by Lonestar. The lyrics felt like they fitted with Horatio and Calleigh :)

* * *

Applaude and whoops went up from the small crowd as the couple kissed into their new life together. Calleigh and Horatio hugged out of their embrace, Horatio lifting her up off the white carpet. Immeasurable smiles were present on everyone's faces, even down to Adam, who clapped his little hands, copying his daddy.

Turning back to the congregation, Mr. and Mrs. Caine glided back up to the house, hand in hand, feet barely touching the sand. The photographer, who had been hovering throughout the whole day, snapping off shots here-and-there, was now in full force, running from side to side, capturing the gleeful event from all angles.

The band's tune was barely audible to Horatio and Calleigh. Utter joy and excitement flooded each sense, while ecstatic finality rang out in their minds, _We did it! We got married! _

The wedding party fell in line behind. Tim linked arms with Alexx; Kenny linked with his wife; Eric and Charlie joined the festivities and linked arms, chuckling at Adell's questioning but bemused glance.

As they all re-entered the house, Massimo and his entourage popped Champagne, passing out glasses to everyone. Calleigh hugged Alexx, careful not to spill her drink and careful not to lose Horatio's hand in hers. 'You did it, Sugar'

'I did, didn't I?' she smiled, looking up to her husband.

When they had made their way through the hugs and congratulations, the photographer called for some shots of the happy couple, and shots of all of the party. A lifetime of memories captured on film.

The chairs out on the beach had been joined by tables, laden with drinks, disposable cameras and general confetti and decoration. Massimo directed everyone to their respective seats with promises of sustenance soon.

Seeing the guests settled into their places, Horatio clinked at his glass with his knife, receiving a collective hush.

He stood, placing a hand across Calleigh's shoulder, 'My wife and I-'

He was interrupted by claps and cheers

Chuckling, he continued, '_My wife and I _wanted to extend our utmost appreciation and gratitude to you all for experiencing this day with us. We agreed a long time ago now, that we would only invite our closest friends and family, so it makes us extremely happy that you all were able to come down here. I'm sure I'm not alone when I say I'm so glad that this day has finally happened!'

The intimate crowd giggled and clapped, agreeing with him.

'Although Ray Jr is my best man, we allowed him to be exempt from the torture of speeches, so instead, I'm going to hand over to Speed and Eric who have a selection of our cards at their disposal. Guys, be warned, children _are_ present' he smiled, glancing at them with high-eyebrows.

Tim and Eric stood, clearing their throats.

'Okay, lets see' Speed said, taking the first card off the pile. Opening it up, he read the message within:

'Horatio and Calleigh,

Congratulations on finally realising the inevitable.

Even _we'd _noticed it when we were down in Miami.

Best of wishes for your future together,

Catherine and Warrick Brown'

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled. Cath and Warrick had only been with them for a matter of days, and that was nearly 4 years ago! And by the sounds of it, they too had 'realised the inevitable'.

Eric took the next card. It was quite large, which was understandable when he opened it up, displaying wishes and signatures from most of the lab, 'Okay, I'm not going to read this one, or we'll be here all day, so lets just say, The lab says congratulations' He smiled.

Speed muttered 'Coward' under his breath, taking another card.

'Horatio and Calleigh,

Many congratulations on your wedding day,

I hope you both receive the happiness you deserve.

Megan.'

Calleigh whispered 'Tim is still in touch with her', registering Horatio's shocked look. He hadn't seen Megan since she had resigned, so he never expected anything from her. A pleasant surprise.

A selection of cards and wishes were read out, some with embarrassing secrets from childhood friends not with them on their day. It wasn't Raymond telling them, but the memories were still coming out. Massimo served them with their meals, to which everyone agreed was 'amazing'. Massimo Deportivo had been an obvious choice for a caterer. His move from New York had been a tricky transition, with the CSI's being called out a number of times. To show his gratitude, he'd always offered them free meals and use of the restaurant for events. To have been asked to cater for 'Horatio and Miss Calleigh's wedding'…to say he was 'touched' was an understatement.

-

The time was fast approaching 7pm, when more guests would arrive. Horatio and Calleigh had invited more friends to attend the night time festivities, which included music and drinks on the beach. Their first invite was extended to Tyler, obviously. The A/V extraordinaire had become practically of the CSI family, and had readily accepted, and showed up first with his girlfriend Carly in tow.

Valera and Delgado were also invited. Kerry Delgado with the hopes that she and Speed may turn 40 a little sooner than first anticipated…

More friends from work and outside arrived, with roughly 45 dancing away to the sounds of the band. The evening light was rapidly reducing as the sun disappeared behind the wall of blue and orange shimmers. Candles were lit, outlining the 'dance floor', sending small shafts of light seemingly dancing themselves.

Horatio and Calleigh were separately mingling with the excited crowds. Occasionally looking in the others direction, the newlyweds smiled as their eyes met with similar revelations: _I love you._

'Okay, you've all had your own dances, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife' the lead singer announced over the microphone. The congregation cheered as Calleigh giggled, stepping past people to get to her apparent destination. Horatio was already in the middle of the cleared space, smiling as he held an arm out to his beautiful bride. Placing her hand in his, Horatio spun her into him, sending chuckles out from Calleigh as she got into position.

Calleigh's hands were clasped behind Horatio's neck, with his hands on clasped at the small of her back, as the band struck up the chords to their song: 'Amazed'

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams._

Swaying in time with the soft melody, smiles were released, as each spoke of how the words to the song were written for the other.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

Calleigh rested her head across Horatio's broad chest, revelling in the comfort, security and love that exuded her husband whenever he held her in such a way. His hold kept her close in a tight embrace, promising never to let her go.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes._

Their lips connected in a tender kiss. Over the music, sounds of 'awww!' could just be heard.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._


	14. Now What?

Other couples joined the dance floor as the band led into another song. Horatio and Calleigh remained central, unwilling to move from the intimate cocoon they had created for themselves.

-

'Thanks, you guys' Calleigh smiled, waving goodbye to the final guests to leave. Turning back to Horatio, she wove her arm around his stomach, as his arm rested across her shoulders. 'Are you sure you're going to be alright?' she asked Kenny.

'We'll be fine' he smiled, rolling his eyes, 'I promise. The cab's outside already, so we'll be back at the hotel in no time' He gently rubbed at Amelia's back, as she lay across his chest with her head on her daddy's shoulders. It had been a long day for the little Ladybug. Lynette joined them, wheeling Adam's pushchair.

'Night guys. It was a _beautiful _wedding' she brought Calleigh into a hug, then Horatio. 'Everyone's going to be _so _jealous back home!'

'Thank you so much for coming. If it wasn't for you guys visiting last year, this day wouldn't have happened, so we owe you a lot'

'You don't owe us anything…except maybe some cousins for these little ones' Kenny winked at his sister

Calleigh chuckled, closing her eyes 'See you guys tomorrow'

They followed Kenny, Lynette and the kids to the door, making sure they got safely into the cab, before closing the door and heaving a heavy, tired sigh.

'So…'

'So…'

Horatio brought Calleigh into a hug, resting his chin on her weary head. 'I love you, you know?'

'I do know, and I love you too'

'Just checking' he smiled, placing a kiss into her silken hair.

'So now what?'

'Now we start the rest of out lives'

* * *

**A/N -** Thanks again to everyone! Love to all! x 


End file.
